


Beware the Friendly Stranger

by cupidsbow



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: The same meeting, different place.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Venomtime's Day 2020





	Beware the Friendly Stranger

**Password = Venom**


End file.
